


Consequences

by deanmonreigns



Series: One Chicago [6]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Doctor!Reader, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Lots of tears, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Unplanned Pregnancy, medical stuff i got wrong, one chicago imagines, the mention of abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: — um she finds out she’s pregnant and he’s with Erin -ElleVoight {Wattpad requested}Pairings: Jay Halstead x Voight!Reader, Connor Rhodes x Reader {PLATONIC}Featuring: Jay Halstead, y/n, Connor Rhodes, Hank Voight, Will Halstead, Maggie, April.Fandom: Chicago P.D.Summary: y/n gets some unexpected news that changes her life, and Jay’s.WARNINGS: angst, lots of tears, medical stuff I probably got wrong, the reader is a doctor in this, the mention of abortion, cheating (mentioned/implied), more cheating, kissing, this is an imagine so relax linstead fans.Word Count:3k+NOTE: y/n/n = your nickname. Also, requests are open for Chicago P.D., Chicago Med & Chicago Fire.
Relationships: Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med) & You, Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)/You, Connor Rhodes/Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader
Series: One Chicago [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 26





	Consequences

[_watty_](https://www.wattpad.com/836156571-%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%87%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%8E-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-requests-are-open) **~** [_tumblr_](https://mysticaldream.tumblr.com/post/190822392352/consequences-jay-halstead)

Your grip on the medical stapler gun tightened. As your head throbbed. Your hand trembling. Heart beating faster. You felt lightheaded.

“Doctor Voight, the stapler.” Connor spoke. Holding his hand out. Waiting for you to put it in his hand. When you didn’t hand it over, Connor raised his head up. Turning his head to the side to look at you. His eyebrows furrowing as he noticed your trembling form.

“Y/n.” he spoke again. Making you snap your head towards him. Gulping rapidly. You stared at him.

“The stapler.” Connor spoke again. You looked down at your trembling hand that was holding the stapler. You looked back up at Connor. Who was looking at you. Waiting patiently for you to hand him the stapler.

“Right…here, sorry.” You spoke. Handing him the stapler. Connor took notice of your trembling hands, as he took the stapler from you. Your head felt like it was spinning.

“Are you okay, Dr Voight?” Connor asked.

Just as you were about to reply, you heard the stapler click. Making you flinch.

“I’m fine…” You mumbled. Black spots appearing in your vision. You felt woozy. Your hand went to grab something, but you collapsed. The last thing you heard was Connor calling your name before darkness surrounded you…

__________________________________________

The sound of a groan escaped your mouth, making Hank sit right up. His hand gripping your hand tighter.

Eyes fluttering opened. You let out a whine, as the bright lights blinded you. Making you shut them again.

“Oh sweetheart, you gave me such a scare.” Your dad spoke. Making your eyes flutter open. You quickly turned your head in the direction of where his voice came from.

“Dad, really I’m fine, you don’t have to be here. I’m sure you have some big case to do.” You huffed out. Taking in his worried features. You tried to remove the blankets from your body. But of course, your father stopped you. Giving you a stern look.

“Nonsense, Your more Important than that, and you’re not fine. You fainted. A healthy young woman your age doesn’t just faint.” He spoke sternly. Making you roll your eyes.

“I’m just exhausted, that’s all.” You grumbled. Crossing your arms over your chest. Frowning at him.

“How many hours have you worked? Have you been getting enough sleep?” Your father asked. Making you roll your eyes again. You pinched the bridge of your nose. Cursing underneath your breath.

“Seriously?” You whined.

“Yes, I am serious. I could have lost you today.” Your father grunted out.

“Well, I survived.” You muttered out. Picking at the hospital blanket. Slightly wincing as the IV cannula poked your vein.

“I wish you would take this seriously, y/n. You could have died.” Your father shouted.

“I’m sure all my tests will come back okay.” You sighed. Looking at him. Smiling at him.

“Maybe you should get fewer working hours, or fewer shifts, or take a holiday.” Your father insisted.

“Dad, seriously I am fine, I don’t need to cut back on work.” You sighed out. But he didn’t listen to you.

“How long does it take to run some tests?” Your father grumbled. Looking at the door of the hospital room. His jaw tightening.

Just as you were about to speak, the door opened. Revealing Connor, holding a tablet. Making you let out a sigh of relief. Being saved from your fathers ranting.

“Is she okay?” Your father asked before Connor could even shut the door.

“Everything checked out fine, though your blood pressure is low.” Connor spoke. Making your father grab your hand. Gripping it tighter. While his heart beat faster. You felt your heart go to your throat. As you gripped your fathers’ hand tighter.

“Is that a bad thing? What does that mean?” Your dad asked. Looking more worried by the second. Thinking the worst.

Connor looked at you than at your father. Pursing his lips. Before speaking.

“Hypotension can happen for a number of reasons-” Connor started to say, only for your father to cut him off.

“What’s the reason?” Your father cut Connor off before Connor could finish what he was saying.

“The reason for y/n’s, low blood pressure is because she is pregnant. It’s common in the first 24 weeks of pregnancy for blood pressure to drop.” Connor answered. Making your breath quicken. While your dad’s eyes widen in shock.

“Pregnant, my daughter is pregnant?” Your father asked in shock.

“Yes, Mr Voight, your daughter is pregnant. Congratulations, y/n.” Connor announced. With a smile on his face. While you looked at him in shock. Your father, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

“I’m going to be a grandfather?” Your father asked. Tears forming in his eyes.

“Yes, Mr Voight.” Connor replied. Smiling at him. Hank quickly looked at you. A proud smile on his face. You gave him a fake smile.

“This is great news.” Your father beamed.

But all you could think about was how you were going to tell Jay? And how he was going to react? Would he dump you?

Connor frowned at your reaction. Letting out an awkward cough, before excusing himself.

“I’ll leave you both alone for a minute, I’ll get your discharge papers straight away.” Connor spoke. Nodding his head at you and your father, before he left the room.

“Thanks.” You muttered.

“Thank you.” Your father spoke.

“My little baby is having a baby.” Your father beamed. Pressing a kiss to your hand. As tears of joy gathered in his eyes.

“Dad…” You mumbled.

“Though I have to ask who’s the father?” Your father asked.

“So, you can beat them up, I don’t think so.” You grumbled.

“It’s not Rhodes is it?” He asked.

“No.” you answered him. Scrunching your face up in disdain.

“Halstead?” he asked again. Making your heartbeat race. You gulped, as you felt anxiety set in. Your throat felt like it was closing. Thinking he finally found out about Jay and you.

“So, it is Will?” Your father spoke. Taking in your reaction. You felt your heart rate slowly sped down, before letting out a scoff. Relief flooding you. Glad he said the wrong Halstead brother. But that didn’t give you much relief since you still had to tell Jay.

“What? No. Can you stop interrogating me on who the father is.” You huffed out. Pulling your hand away from his and crossing your arms over your chest.

“Alright, I’ll lay off.” He spoke. Raising his eyebrows.

“Good.” You grumbled.

“For now.” He smirked. Making you roll your eyes.

Just as you were about to speak the door opened. Revealing Connor, holding your discharge papers.

“Here’s your discharge papers.” Connor spoke. Walking up to your bed. Handing over the discharge papers to you. You gratefully took them from him.

“I’ll let you get dressed. I’m going to grab the car.” Your father spoke. Getting up.

“Dad lots of pregnant women drive. I can drive myself home, I’m not injured, just pregnant.” You grumbled. Signing your signature on the discharge papers.

“Nonsense, I’m taking you home.” Your father spoke. Making you roll your eyes. Your father gave Connor a small smile. Shaking his head at your stubbornness, before leaving the room.

“Here.” You spoke. Handing Connor the discharge papers.

“Are you okay?” Connor asked. As you began to take the IV cannula off.

“Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be.” You replied. Furrowing your eyebrows in confusion.

“It’s just…” Connor started to say but stopped himself. Sucking in a deep breath before letting it out. Making you turn your head towards him. Eyes narrowing as you looked at him.

“When I told you the news of your pregnancy you didn’t seem to happy about it, more shocked than happy.” Connor spoke. Making your jaw tighten.

“Well, you would be shocked to if it was unexpected.” You grumbled. Taking the blanket off you.

“Look, y/n I know your current situation isn’t exactly that great. But I hope you tell Jay, instead of getting an abortion.” Connor spoke sternly. You stopped getting up. Giving him a cold glare.

“Sh, anyone could here you. Besides I’m not going to get rid of the baby. I just…I don’t think I should tell him.” You hissed out.

“Y/n, he has a right to know. He is the father of your unborn child, it’s his kid.” Connor snapped. You let out a scoff. As tears blurred your vision.

“Y/n, I highly recommend you tell him.” Connor demanded.

“As a friend or a doctor.” You snapped. Getting up.

“As your friend. He was a right to know, you will regret not telling him.” Connor sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I can’t, what if he leaves me for this? What if he chooses her over me because of this? What if he abandons me, what if-” You gulped out, voice shaking.

“You do know that.” Connor softly spoke. Walking closer to you. His hands resting on your shoulders.

“I’m scared, Connor.” You sobbed. Tears falling from your eyes.

“Hey, sh, I will be here for you when it goes south, just tell him, and if he abandons you and the baby then I will beat him up.” Connor spoke. Pulling you into his chest. His arms wrapping around your shaking form.

“Thank you.” You mumbled into his chest. As he rubbed his hand up and down your back. Soothing you, for a few more minutes before pulling away.

“You going to be okay?” Connor asked. As you pulled away from his embrace.

“Yeah, I always am. I should get dressed.” You answered him. Giving him a slight small smile.

“I’m here for you, y/n, you know that right.” Connor spoke. Making you smile.

“I know.” You replied. Connor gave you a slight smile, before leaving you to get changed.

You quickly put your clothes on. Wiping your tears away, before you exited the room, walking down to the ED…

You quickly walked into the resident’s lounge area, smiling at Will, as you made your way over towards your locker. Putting the code in.

“Congratulations, y/n.” Will beamed. Smiling at you.

“Nothing stays secret in this hospital does it?” You joked

Will pretended to think for a moment, before answering you.

“Nope.” He answered. Making you chuckle. As you took your jacket off. Putting it on the coat hanger. Then taking your handbag out of the locker. You quickly took out your phone. Turning it on. Furrowing deeply, as you saw you had twenty missed calls and texts from Jay. Your breathing hitched. As your heart quickened.

“Y/n, did you hear what I said?” Will asked, snapping you out of your daze.

“No…What? Sorry.” You apologized. Giving him an apologetic smile.

“I said if you need someone to help you put the baby furniture up, I’m your guy.” Will spoke. Giving you a charming smile.

“Right, thanks. I should go before my father gets impatient.” You spoke. Shutting your locker door.

“Right, see ya, y/n.” Will spoke.

“See ya, Halstead.” You spoke. Smiling at him as you exited the room. You were immediately wrapped in an embrace.

“Congratulations, y/n/n.” Maggie spoke. Pulling away. Resting her hand on your stomach.

“Thanks, Mags.” You responded to her.

“Congrats y/n.” April spoke. Hugging you carefully.

“Thanks, April.” You replied. Smiling at her.

“Better get going, before my dad comes storming in here, or he puts me on house arrest. Which really wouldn’t surprise me.” You mumbled.

“He just cares about you, sweetie.” Maggie spoke. Her hand resting on your shoulder. And giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Little bit too much.” You muttered. Making Maggie and April let out a chuckle.

“We are here if you need us. Nothing is off the table.” Maggie spoke. Making you smile at her.

“You’ll regret saying that, but thank you, I’ll see both of you tomorrow.” You spoke.

“Bye.” Both Maggie and April spoke. Maggie’s hand slipping from your shoulder, as you walked out of the ED.

You quickly made your way over to your dad. Who has leaning against the car. Arms crossed. He quickly stood up straight as made your way over towards him.

“You do realize I can drive myself home.” You spoke. As he opened the passenger door for you.

“What if you faint on the way home, have a car accident, lose your baby, and your own life?” He spoke.

“So morbid. Fine, but you aren’t staying at my house. I’m fine.” You huffed. Getting in the car. You shut the door before he could argue. You quickly put your seat belt on.

He quickly got in. Starting the car up. And speeding off.

“I really think you should move out of your apartment. It’s too sketchy.” He spoke.

“Seriously, dad.” You huffed out. As he slowly drove to your apartment complex.

“Maybe, come live with me.” He suggested making you roll your eyes.

“Dad, I’m not leaving my apartment just because I’m pregnant, and I’m definitely not moving in with you.” You huffed out. crossing your hands over your chest.

“I just worry about you. All alone in that apartment. Especially now since your pregnant. Single and alone. You never know what sick minded people are out there.” He spoke.

“Dad, just drop it, okay.” You grumbled.

“Okay, but the offer still stands.” He spoke. Making you let out an annoyed sigh.

The rest of the car ride was met with silence. You let out a sigh of relief as your father stopped in front of your apartment complex. Turning around to face him, as you take your seatbelt off.

“Thanks, Dad, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, love you.” You spoke. Pressing a soft kiss on his cheek, then a side hug, before opening the door, then exit the car.

“Wait, just be careful.” He spoke. Making you playfully roll your eyes.

“Always am.” You responded. Slamming the door before he could say something else.

You quickly entered your apartment complex. Saying hello to the receptionist, as you made your way to the elevator.

You quickly entered the elevator. Pressing the button to your floor. Tapping your foot on the ground, as you waited for it to go to your floor. Your mind quickly wandered off. Thinking of how where you going to tell Jay? Should you tell him? I mean he did have a right to know. Would he leave you?

The loud sound of a ding brought you out of your thoughts. You quickly exited the elevator. Grabbing your keys out of your handbag, as you walked towards your apartment.

You quickly opened the door. Walking in quickly. Before closing it. Then locking it. You quickly put the chain across. Then turned on the lights. You turned around, stopping in your tracks, as you saw a figure sitting on one of your barstools. A small scream left your mouth, as you put your hand on your heart. Your heart felt like it was in your throat.

“Y/n.” Jay spoke. Quickly walking over to you. You let out a sigh of relief as you realized it was Jay. But the feeling of your heart in your throat didn’t go away.

“Oh my god Jay, you scared me.” You gasped out.

“I’m sorry, you weren’t answering my texts or calls, I thought something bad happened to you.” Jay spoke. Wrapping his arms around you. Bringing you closer to his chest. Jay pressed his lips against the top of your head.

“I’m fine.” You replied. Squeezing your eyes closed.

“Y/n-” Jay started to say, only for you to cut him off.

“I have to tell you something, it’s important.” You spoke. Pulling away from his embrace. You stared up at him through tear-filled eyes. Jay frowned at you. As you stared up at him with a sad expression.

“You’re breaking up with me?” he assumed, tears filling his eyes. As his bottom lip trembled. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“No, I’m not breaking up with you. But you might break up with me.” You spoke softly. This time it was Jay’s eyebrows that furrowed in confusion. His forehead creasing.

“I would never break up with you.” Jay sniffled out. His thumb caressing your jawline. As he looked at you. Searching your eyes.

“I’m pregnant.” You quickly spoke. Making Jay look at you with a shocked expression.

“Wait? What?” Jay spoke. His thumb slipping from your jawline.

“I understand if you want to end this because of this. And well, you know you don’t want anything to do with the baby. But you had a right to know. And I would never keep you from the baby if someday you wanted to be a part of their life one day.” You spoke. Tears blurring your vision. Jay looked away from you. As he gulped rapidly. His jaw clenching. Tears fell out of your eyes. Which broke your heart. You quickly looked down at the ground. Feeling ashamed.

“Pregnant.” Jay whimpered. You nodded your head. Still looking at the ground. Closing your eyes. As tears fell from your eyes, and down your cheeks.

You felt Jay’s warm hands cup the side of your face. Pulling it up to look at him. Your eyes fluttered open. Staring at Jay through tear-filled eyes.

“We’ll work this out, we will make this work.” He reassured you. As you nodded your head weakly.

“How you are still with her?” You asked. Squeezing your eyes shut. Jay quickly wiped your fallen tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

“Then I’ll leave her.” He spoke. Making your eyes snap open. You looked up at him in shock. Mouth a gap a bit.

“Jay-” You started to argue, but he cut you off.

“I love you so much, I can’t lose you.” Jay cried. His eyes gazing into your eyes. Your tongue slightly wetted your bottom lip. Making Jay’s eyes wander down to your lips. He quickly kissed you passionately. His thumbs caressing your jawline, as he deepened the kiss.

When Jay pulled his mouth away from yours, he rested his forehead against yours. Staring at you with so much love. One his hands slid down from your face, and towards your stomach. Resting his hand on your stomach.

He quickly tilted his head up. Pressing a kiss on your forehead. Before wrapping his arms around you. Pulling you close to his chest. carefully making sure he doesn’t hug you to tight.

“I promise you everything will work out. Everything will be fine.” Jay spoke. Pressing light kisses on top of your head, and your forehead. But you knew that wasn’t true. You knew something bad was going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> might do a part two!


End file.
